the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
Animated Atrocities 52
Trivia * Mr. Enter addressing – and chewing out – the Animation Age Ghetto in his "Demolition Doofus" review: Mr. Enter: Why am I taking Spongebob Squarepants so seriously? I mean, it's just a kid's show! Maybe for one I'm taking it seriously becauseit's a fucking kid's show! I wouldn't want them to watch something like this, or "The Splinter", or "A Pal for Gary", or "One Coarse Meal", or any of the sick, twisted plots that come out of this show, would you!? So, Mr. Enter hates the Spongebob episode Demolition Doofus for including a semi-main character trying to kill someone in what is essentially a kid's show...but what about Courage the Cowardly Dog? You know, the cartoon where one of the more major villains was a zombie director who was pretty much stated to have made Snuff Films most of his life?! It's a good show mind you, I just don't understand how Mr. Enter thinks a kids show that has a character trying to kill one is wrong but yet at the same time ignore another kids show that features a serial killer who made snuff films. * It might have something to do with Consistency. Courage was designed to push the envelope in horror in kid's shows from the get go. Spongebob in contrast had to get to severe Seasonal Rot to get to what it is at the time "Demolition Doofus" was written. There's also the fact that the director zombie was clearly a villain, while Spongebob's cast may as well be Flanderized into Designated Heroes and Designated Villains at this point. * It really has something more to do with Flanderization. Yes, Mrs. Puff is annoyed of Spongebob's incorrigible behavior and inability to drive a boat, but intentionally trying to kill him was way out of character for her. It makes her just as bad (if not even worse than) as Mr. Krabs. Courage the Cowardly Dog, on the other hand, is a horror show that's pretty much expected for homicide. Keep in mind that the episode "Ball of Revenge" was on Mr. Enter's Animated Atrocities videos as well. * I think it's more about the fact that Mrs. Puff is meant to be a sympathetic character, whereas the zombie director was a villain. * And even though Eustace always hated Courage, he had some nice moments with Muriel like the one in "The Mask" shows in that review that would make it against his character to murder Courage over the slightest provocation and torture Muriel as bait. * There's an ominous one at the end of his "Demolition Doofus" review. It's for his Top 25 Modern SpongeBob episode list, for his next Admirable Animation. * While reviewing the SpongeBob episode "Demolition Doofus" and calls the sponge out for crippling Mrs. Puff by puncturing her inflation sac. * Mr. Enter: I don't think SpongeBob could possibly do anything worse. SpongeBob:Hmm, from now on, I guess we'll have to call you "Mrs. Pop." Mr. Enter: I stand corrected! * Shows up again in his review of "Demolition Doofus" where he points out that Mrs. Puff tried to murder SpongeBob for crippling her for life. He notes how this doesn't make SpongeBob regain any sympathy points but instead makes the victim (Mrs. Puff) unsympathetic and now he has no idea who he's actually rooting for. * He rips on "Demolition Doofus" for being this, comparing it to a Robot Chicken sketch and questioning the content the show has put out in recent years. Mr. Enter: It's like flanderizing the aspects of the show a million times and escalating the darker stuff. But, this isn't a self-parody. From what I can tell, this was done in earnest. Why am I taking this so seriously? I mean, it's just a kids' show. Maybe, for one, I'm taking this seriously because it's a fucking kids' show! I wouldn't want them to watch something like this or "The Splinter" or "A Pal for Gary" or "One Coarse Meal" or any of the other sick, twisted plots that come out of this show! Would you?! * He was originally gonna review Witch-Ay Woman from Johnny bravo but he replaced it with Demolition Doofus from Spongebob and originally this episode was Animated Atrocities 43 but was moved to Animated Atrocities 52 because he wanted to review fart baby.It's unknown if he will review johnny bravo even though he hates johnny bravo ** Demolition Doofus proves that Spongebob is a kid's show with attempted murder * Mr enter Belivies that Demolition Doofus proves that Spongebob is a kid's show with attempted murder. *'Credits song': "Bathroom Rap" from Parappa The Rapper. * ArtemisSoullessJewel Response is Demolition Doofus was creepy too the point where I actually rooted for Mrs. Puff. Spongebob literally crippled her, to something you said, "What I'm doing is wrong, I know it's wrong, but I'm gonna do it anyway." He still drove even after he said, "One more crash, and you would have popped for sure." And he made fun of her disability. Sure, Mrs Puff was derailed to being creepy to trying to kill him, but at some point I know where she's coming from. Spongebob has failed so many of her classes and put her life in danger so much, that....All the characters were wrong, but I sorta had to take Mrs Puff side in this. * HaNKmillenium Response is While I do think Demolition Dufus was terrible, I actually sympathize with Mrs. Puff! I mean how would YOU react if someone constantly got you arrested when your influence is minor, got you crippled for life, mocked you for it, and completely ignored you. You would PROBABLY want to execute SOME form of revenge. Though I do agree the legal system in Bikini Bottom is fucked if they won't arrest a fish lady, or in my recommendation send her to an insane asylum for trying to murder someone. I mean I sided with her, but the law is the law, it's only logical. And even still, that's me looking at this as a dark comedy for teenagers (i.e. Robot Chicken as you pointed out), not a fucking KID'S SHOW. In THAT respect I agreed with you 100%. Why I didn't write this on the actual review? Fuck if I know! Category:Animated Atrocities Category:Season 2